


Friends Become Rivals

by kickcows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The match between Karasuno and Inarizaki has been a nail-biter for the first two sets, and Tetsurou isn’t sure he’s going to survive the third set. Spoilers for Ch 290.





	Friends Become Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> The most recent update made me have a lot of feels, so here I am, writing these two dorks after a long hiatus. :’) Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/170982445195/title-friends-become-rivals-fandom-haikyuu). Please enjoy!

* * *

One and a half sets. One and a half sets he’s watched Karasuno fight - crushed in the second set, but then with their ferocious tenacity they kept the playing field even in the third set. Tetsurou’s stomach is in knots the entire second half of the third set. He can see how tired everyone is, but none of them give up. They keep going, picking themselves up point after point they lose, only to bring it back to an even playing field again.

“Do you think that they’ll-” Kenma starts to ask, the lower half of his face hidden by the collar of his warm-up jacket.

Tetsurou shakes his head, holding his hand out, his fist in front of his face as he watches another point go in favor to Karasuno. “Don’t. Not now. You know the rules.”

“But they’re-”

“No, Kenma.” He shakes his head.

There’s an unspoken rule, that no matter how close a game is, you don’t call it because that could mean bad luck for the team you call it for. Right now he doesn’t want anything to jinx the Crows, the dying need to fight them on the court like this is the one thing he’s been most looking forward to since he’d found out Karasuno had made it to Nationals. He sees Kenma nod his head in his peripheral vision, leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee to try and get it to stop bouncing erratically. It’s the only way he can expel his nervous energy, the match growing more and more intense with each volley.

It’s when the game gets up to the higher twenties that Tetsurou really begins to feel the ache in his stomach. He wants to get up and leave, wants to go walk around, but the match is so intense that he’s glued to his seat, watching as both teams get closer and closer to the end of the match. He knows that if he gets up now, he might miss the end and he can’t do that. Not after sitting here for as long as he has, wringing his hands of what might or might not happen.

Thirty points. Thirty fucking points. He knows that Karasuno has played higher scoring games, but to see it actually happen it makes him begin to sweat. Will this be the team they get to play against tomorrow? Their friendly rivalry - is it going to be an all out bloodbath like this is? Will they be able to survive if they lose? Win? All of these thoughts keep spinning in his mind, as he watches the way that little shrimp saves the ball, watching it tip the scales one more time to Karasuno’s favor.

Everyone on the court looks  _exhausted_. It’s another long volley, both teams going back and forth, Karasuno looking like it’s going to make a mistake but they don’t. Inarizaki fights back, and just when he thinks that’s it - it’s going to be tied again, he sees Daichi move completely on instinct, diving for the ball the way a libero would dive to save a play, and sees the ball soar back over the net to the other side of the court.

He almost stands up then, proud of the captain of Karasuno - proud to see those reflexes that they’d been honing over the last five months make an appearance where it counts - in the heat of the moment. Those skills are learned through trial and error, and to see Daichi succeed in using them, it makes him ecstatic. The crowd cheers, this court the focus of Nationals at the moment. All eyes are on this court, to see the nobodies fight against the ones that everyone expects to get to the end. But Tetsurou knows. He knows that Karasuno is a force to be reckoned with - when everyone else is tired, they keep going. They keep gnashing their teeth to get to the end as the victors. It’s amazing how the team has grown, everyone relying on the other, even in the direst of times.

Everything moves so fast, the momentum doesn’t stop. He sees the ball go over to the other side of the court, and sees those freak twins set up a minus tempo shot. A shot that should be illegal, but when performed correctly is beyond admirable, and  _should_  have won them the game. But those two freaks - the first years that everyone should be afraid of, and rightfully so, decide to put their same skills to use to counterattack the two that do the same attack as them.

His mouth drops when he hears the ball connect to the court, the sound deafening in the gymnasium that has gone so quiet that the slight squeak of a gym shoe sounds louder than it should. Kenma’s hand grabs onto his leg, the two of them sitting there in shock, the numbers on the board changing - the thirty one on Karasuno’s side becomes a thirty two, the game ending in the Crows’ favor.

Screams erupt from their side of the stadium, people jumping up to shout their approval at the way Karasuno had outmatched Inarizaki. His heart is pumping, not surprised to feel the tears that are now streaming down his face. They’ve done it. Karasuno has done it. They’re going to face each other on the court tomorrow, the battle of the trash heap is going to happen at Nationals. He can hear himself screaming, can feel his legs jumping up and down as he holds onto Kenma, the total elation at his friends winning their match taking the front seat to the pure terror at realizing they’re going to have a similar showdown tomorrow.

Letting go of Kenma, his fellow teammates go down to where the players will be leaving the stadium from. He’s proud of his team - the energy is electric, everyone is beyond excited that they’ll be playing together tomorrow. Today they’re friends, but tomorrow they will be rivals and it will be a ‘dog eat dog’ mentality, but for now, they operate on the guise of their friendship. He sees everyone congratulating Daichi, hanging back to not overcrowd him, but deep down inside he wants to be right by his side.

Finally, the masses seem to part for the two of them, Daichi looking up at him, drenched in sweat, with the most radiant smile on his face. “Looks like we’re going to be facing each other tomorrow.”

“I guess that’s so.” Tetsurou smiles, and opens his arms wide, the two of them sharing a tight embrace. He can feel wetness on his jacket, causing him to wrap his arms tighter around Karasuno’s captain, his heart beating frantically, his own eyes beginning to prickle with tears. “You did it, Dai.” He whispers, clinging tight to his friend, someone who he’s come to look to as an equal in this crazy world that they share. “You survived.”

Daichi’s arms squeeze him tight, surprised that there’s still so much energy there. “It’s actually going to happen, isn’t it?” Daichi lifts his head, and looks up at him, eyes still spilling tears down his cheeks. “You won your match, didn’t you?”

“Personally? No. Well, maybe a little.” He smirks, and nods his head. “Yes, we won. We’re going to be playing against each other tomorrow.”

“But tonight??” 

“Tonight, we’re celebrating.”

“Thank the maker.” Daichi drops his head back to his chest, Tetsurou continuing to embrace him tight. “I bet I smell horrible.”

“You’re no bouquet of roses, that’s for sure.” He teases, laughing as he feels him pull away from him. “Awww.”

The rest of Karasuno is crowing at him, Tetsurou feeling a tiny bit guilty for manipulating his time. “I need to get going. Will I see you later?”

“Do you want to?”

“You know I do.”

His heart beats a little faster at that admission. “Text me when you’re done, and I’ll meet you wherever. Even if it’s late tonight.”

“We need to be on for our game tomorrow.”

“You think you’re going to be able sleep tonight?” He raises an eyebrow up, a smirk on his lips.

Daichi shakes his head, then shoves him playfully. “I’ll talk to you soon. I’m….” Daichi looks away, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m really glad you were in the stands today. It’s nice to know we have that support from you guys.” Another loud, rambunctious call from Karasuno gets Daichi to start walking backwards. “I’ll text you soon.”

“You’d better!” He replies, waving his hand. He sees Shouyou and Kenma talking to each other, Shoyou being yanked backwards by Tobio, the team leaving the court together. He goes over to where Kenma is, and throws his arm around his shoulder. “How about we go get some shaved ice? My treat.”

“Fine.” Kenma nods his head. To anyone else, they might think he’s in a mood, but Tetsurou knows that his friend is equally as happy as he is about the outcome of the match. “I might go get some food with Shouyou and Tobio later.”

“Whatever you want to do.” Tetsurou keeps his arm around him as they walk out of the gymnasium together. “Just make sure to not stay out too late.”

“Likewise.”

“Ha ha.”

All afternoon, he waits for Daichi’s text, and when it comes through just before dinner, he suggests they meet after they eat. An hour after that exchange, he finds himself in front of the small hostel that Karasuno is staying at. He’s dressed in a large sweater, the evening quite cool for a winter evening, hands shoved into his pants pockets as he waits for Daichi to come outside. He sees the captain of Karasuno leave the hostel, calling out to whoever is inside, and then sees him standing in front of him, a big shit-eating grin on his face.

“Hey.” Daichi says, bouncing back and forth on his feet. “Been waiting long?”

“If I have?” He asks, unable to keep the smile off of his face. “That gonna make you feel bad?”

“Hell no.” Tetsurou laughs at that, as the two of them embrace one another. “I’m super glad you’re here though.” Daichi looks up at him, the smile staying on his face. “You don’t know how much it means to me.”

“I’ve got a pretty good idea, Sawamura.” He teases, dropping his arms as the two of them begin to start walking. “When do you have to be back?”

“Coach said I could be out until midnight, but ‘don’t give away any secrets for tomorrow’.” His imitation of the assistant coach of Karasuno makes Tetsurou laugh hysterically, having to stop walking because he’s laughing so hard. “Oh, come on. It wasn’t that funny.”

Wiping his eyes, he nods his head. “Yes, yes it was.” He smiles more, as the two of them continue to walk down the street. “Well, I don’t know what you feel like you’re in the mood for. We could go get some ice cream, or go check out some of the shops, or-”

“Don’t you guys have hotel rooms?”

Smirking, he turns to look down at the Karasuno captain. “Why, Sawamura? Are you looking to go have a good time with me? Is this a ploy to get my defenses down so that I’ll tell you our plan of attack?”

“No, but sex sounds kind of nice right now. I mean, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

He gasps, faking shock as he covers his mouth with one hand. “Why, Sawamura! I had no idea that you were into casual sex.”

“I’m not. But tonight…”

“It seems like a good night?” Tetsurou winks, and locks his arm with his, leading him back towards the hotel that Nekoma is staying at.

There’s no question that the tension has always been high between the two of them. Tetsurou knows, having heard it plenty of times from Bokuto - “ _Why can’t you look at me like the way you look at him?_ ” - that he’s attracted to him. Thankful for his own room at the hotel, he pulls Daichi in, and starts to kiss him with the fire of a thousand suns. Too long have they skirted around this attraction, to feel it come to a head the night before they’re to face off to each other, it feels incredibly appropriate.

Daichi moans into his mouth, his hands going to his waist as they move with no grace at all, both fumbling to get to the bed together. Every gasp is met with a wet kiss, every moan met with a roll of insistent hips. He nips at Daichi’s neck, dying to mark him - just thinking about him seeing all marked up from his love bites across the court makes him bite down without warning. But Daichi doesn’t protest - instead, fingers are threaded through his short strands of hair, low guttural moans leave the captain’s throat as Daichi moans for him.

“Never knew…you were like this…” Tetsurou moans, fingers toying with the wet entrance of Daichi’s. Wait, wet? “Holy shit.”

“Never was one for foreplay.” Daichi smirks, grinding himself down against Tetsurou’s hips, moaning lower. “Shut up, and just fucking put it in me already, Kuroo.”

“Oya?” He lays down flat, staring up at the way Daichi looks above him, the tip of his now lubed up cock rubbing against his puckering entrance. “Is that what you want? My cock?” 

“Among other things.” Daichi moans, his hands going to Tetsurou’s chest as the tip of his cock starts to push into him. “I just really want your dick right now.”

“Don’t let me stop you.” He grips onto his hips, and moans low as he feels the tight heat of Daichi’s body surround his cock.

Of all the times he’d fantasized about having sex with Daichi, this had never been a scenario he’d dreamed up. Both winners today, they bask in their shared glory, fucking each other with a tenderness that only the two of them could conjugate together. Their first orgasm is quick, but doesn’t deter either of them from moving to their next climax. Friends who have cheered for each other on the sidelines for months now, finally having the shared experience that both have yearned for since their first meeting.

Every thrust of his hips is met with a downward shove of Daichi’s, Tetsurou moaning lower as he feels his cock being driven deeper into his friend’s body. “You know….tomorrow…” Daichi looks down at him, a smirk on his face. “Tomorrow….this might become a pity fuck…”

“For who?” He asks, rolling his hips faster, as he pounds his cock into him. “Am I going to be the one you pity fuck? Or vice versa?”

Daichi’s hands squeeze down on his pecks. “Guess we’ll find out tomorrow, huh?” The teasing tone drives Tetsurou wild, his hips moving of their own volition as he meets his match in the bedroom.

They come soon afterwards, Daichi collapsing down onto his chest, as they bask in the glow of their session. He wants to say that tomorrow is going to be fun, that their teams are going to make memories tomorrow, but he doesn’t. He holds Daichi against him, the two just listening to each other breathe, neither saying a word, but he has no doubt in his mind that the two of them are thinking the same exact thing.

“I should head back to the hostel.” The captain of Karasuno lifts his head to look up at him, Tetsurou putting his hand on the back of his head with a soft smile on his face. “You feel like walking me back?”

“I can do that.” He nods, and then the two share another sweet kiss - a kiss that lingers on his lips long after they’ve said goodbye to one another.

He pulls him into a hug outside of his hostel, the two holding tight to each other. “No matter what happens tomorrow, you and me - we’re still going to be friends.” Tetsurou whispers into his ear, hugging him close.

“You’d better not be lying. Because I’m going to kick your ass tomorrow.” Daichi looks up at him, a wide grin on his lips.

Laughing, Tetsurou nods his head. “I look forward to it, Sawamura.” He waves, and then turns on his heel, and heads back to his hotel.

Tomorrow may be a test to their friendships, but no matter what the outcome is, he knows that it’s going to be an incredible game.

 

 


End file.
